Come what may
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: A one shot, songfic about Goku and Chichi. Completly random.


Disclaimer: I do not own DB( Z OR GT) or The song come what may from the Moulin Rouge ( Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor)

Never knew I could feel like this  
like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss

The summer's air drifted with feathers softness through their home, brushing and caressing his skin. His eyes focused upon her delicate flesh, the soft peachiness that he had held so close so many times these past few months. Her black hair a tress of silk around her head, her lips a pert red, swirled into a smile spread across her rose cheeks. Goku sighed quietly, stroking his hand along her arm as he thought. He sure had been disappointed when he found that marriage wasn't food, it had sounded yummy in his opinion but even food couldn't compare to this marriage. Waking up to them every morning, having someone to hold when you were down, having someone ask you if you were down come to think of it. And she always did, Chichi was so curious of his feelings and life, always asking questions, always worrying and caring….he hadn't experienced it before.

Every day I love you more and more  
listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

And it was true now, he loved her, everyday it got stronger and stronger, everyday he wanted more and more of her company. He was sure now that he would take the world for her; he would die for her and her alone…even if the rest of them perished. As long as she was safe. His hand left that train upon her skin, that delicate touch her warrior only ever gave her, who knew such strong hands could be so gentle…so delicate. Large black eyes met small ones as she batted her eyes open, Goku's loving smile the first thing she could see as he leant over her, resting on his elbow dreamily.

"Morning Goku" And there it was, that million watt smile of his, all for her, that glowing skin and bright eyes as that smile spread to welcome her, and her alone to the day. She got no verbal reply, just his lips gently on hers in a romantic peck. "What am I going to do with you huh?" Her small hands came up to his face, where her delicate fingers brushed the baggy mass of hair from his eyes, he just continued to smile and she knew, if he had that tail it would be wagging in happiness….she knew he watched her sleeping, stroking her skin and dreaming of her. And she did too to him.

She took his lips in hers; smothering the delicate tissue with hers, moving quickly and desperately as her hands found their way to his naked chest, bringing it to her breast. Goku groaned into her throat, his hands pressed protectively on her lower back. Their kiss was deep and loving, each move he made she countered with her own.

Come what may  
come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

His lips met her neck, suckling gratefully at the delicate skin of his mark to her. Who knew why he bit her, she bit him back and it left a mark he was relatively proud of. His thoughts were interrupted as her soft kisses once again met his lips, dancing with a slow rhythm as she pushed him against the base of their bed. His moans louder now. And this was defiantly another new part of married life he enjoyed, this making love. Even Roshi couldn't have put this into terms of enjoyment he would understand…not that Roshi could put anything into terms of enjoyment he would understand but they had, before his wedding told him of his 'sexual' duties.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

Chichi let him roll her over and she smiled into that husky, evil like smirk of her husband. So rare and unseen, even in battle. His hands pressed swiftly onto her bare breast, fondling her sensitive mounds with delicate care as he watched her eyes, her lips open in a trance like state as she moaned beneath him, pleading his name for continuation. He loved her moans, each sound would knock the breath from his chest, his heart from a beat and he would be left flustered and gagging, wanting to feel her, hear her louder.

She smiled up at him as her hands pressed themselves strongly onto his shoulders, pulling him closer so she could kiss every inch of flesh open to her. Goku groaned her name huskily in her ear, chuckling at the shiver that ran through her body as his fingers found her most sensitive treasure. Her moans became pleas and her pleas became calls as he moved swiftly in and out of her, his eyes on her tightly closed ones, never leaving her even as she touched an earthly heaven

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you ...I love you… until the end of time

As she lay there he watched her, smiling a small smile, compassionate and filled with love. His eyes curved into a worshipping sparkle as he admired her beauty. Chichi smiled and pulled him to her chest again, her small fingers slowly wrapping around his man hood as his head moved to hide in her neck, he groaned to her, muttering his wants, his need…everything. And she gave them, finally placing the hard member at her entrance; she watched his face, they eyes so close the two melded into one. He entered slowly, a loving trance in his eyes and he pulled her as close to his body as it was possible. She yelped gently in his ear as his fingers gave a small pinch to her bottom, giggling as he sped up the thrusts.

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Their room was hot, the covers pushed from their bed. Her body was arched into his, her hips meeting to greet his, his moving to meet hers. Their movements were faster now, smooth and still romantic as she listened to the nothingness he whispered into her ears, the promises he made to her. His breath was deep like hers, fast and wanting as he thrust harder, desperately as she arched one final time, pulling his hips forward to an end. Her screams covered his, her eyes wide and staring into his soul, as his did hers. She panted loudly, his liquid spilling deep inside her before he fell onto the bed next to her, holding her close.

Come what may  
come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Her body was still warm, her abdomen hot and fuzzy as his seed had entered….a seed that would this time, become a plant.

The End

I got bored of my homework and well practically looked for distractions lol. Please review, thankies xxxx


End file.
